Following by improvements of the manufacturing technology for the integrated circuit (IC) design, the integration density of the IC increases continuously. Nowadays, a server is packed with a large amount of IC such as central processors or graphic chips in a tiny space, in order to increase processing speed and reduce space usage; however, operating these IC would also generate a lot of heat within a tiny space. Moreover, the exterior of a server is usually packed with a casing for protection of the server system, however, such arrangement does not allow the heat generated from the interior of the server to be dissipated effectively, thereby influencing operation of the server. Generally speaking, a simple and cheap but effective way of dissipating heat generated in the server is to install a heat-dissipating fan.
Most common models of a heat-dissipating fan for an electronic device such as a server, can be divided into two groups: the models that dissipate heat generated from a particular component, or the models that dissipate heat generated from the entire interior of the server and is installed on the casing thereof. The latter models of the heat-dissipating fan mostly require screwing components such as screws for fastening the fan in the server; however, a user may find it troublesome and inconvenient to fasten the fan via screwing during installation or removal.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which are schematic diagrams of a fan fastening structure disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 507886, the fan fastening structure 1 for fastening a heat-dissipating fan 10 to a casing 11 of a computer. The fan fastening structure comprises: at least a board 12 for covering the outer surface of the heat-dissipating fan 10, at least a fan positioning bolt 121 for coupling to at least a screw hole 101 of the heat-dissipating fan 10, and at least a set of coupling member 123 extended and coupled to the casing 11, so that the heat-dissipating fan 10 could be fastened to the casing 11 via the fastening structure 1.
However, as IC design and manufacturing technology have been improved day by day and integration density of IC have been increased constantly, a single heat-dissipating fan can no longer provide sufficient heat dissipation for rapidly and effectively dissipating heat generated from the interior of a server.
Therefore, to overcome the foregoing drawbacks has become an important issue to be resolved.